¿Era tanto su amor?
by Lady Sole
Summary: [One-Shot] No le entraba en la cabeza como alguien podría querer tanto a una persona como para llegar a ese punto, ¡era absurdo! Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿tanto lo amaba? ¿Tanto era el cariño que le tenía? Las emociones de Naraku eran un descontrol en ese momento. [Basado en el capitulo 147-148 "La trágica canción de amor sobre el destino"]


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Soy nueva escribiendo fanfics y tenia esta idea en la cabeza desde hace mucho, así que pensé que seria buena para comenzar.  
La historia esta basada en los capítulos del anime **_147-148 "La trágica canción de amor sobre el destino"_** centrada mas que nada en Naraku.  
Espero sea de su agrado y cualquier consejo o critica que quieran darme sera bien recibida.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.  
Esta historia esta escrita sin fines de lucro.

* * *

—¡Es Inuyasha! —Gritó uno de los habitantes de la aldea al ver como el susodicho se acercaba dando grandes saltos hacia donde se encontraba la perla de Shikon.

Los aldeanos trataron de detenerlo con sus flechas y sogas pero fue inútil, el medio demonio era demasiado rápido y ágil, evadía cada uno de sus intentos. Los humanos corrían desesperadamente, las mujeres tomaban a los niños y los escondían en sus casas por temor a que algo malo pudiera ocurrir, sin embargo ninguno de los aldeanos entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso este hanyou no era el mismo que junto con la sacerdotisa Kikyo protegían la aldea de los monstruos? ¿Por qué ahora estaba atacándolos?

Finalmente, el híbrido dio un salto y rompiendo el techo entro al templo donde se encontraba la tan valiosa joya, la tomo e inmediatamente un grupo de hombres entro por la puerta para detenerlo. Dispararon sus flechas pero ninguna logro dar en el blanco. Algunas de estas habían dado en las antorchas que se encontraban allí, provocando que el lugar comenzara a incendiarse.

Inuyasha no perdió tiempo y escapo del lugar antes de que este fuera cubierto por las llamas tras una explosión.

—¡Se lo merecen! —Dijo el mitad bestia esquivando algunos trozos de madera en llamas que saltaron del antes templo—. Con esto me convertiré en un verdadero demonio, ¡No dejare que nadie me llame mitad demonio de nuevo!

El híbrido sonrió con satisfacción al tener al fin la perla de Shikon en sus manos, la observaba sin darse cuenta que no muy lejos de ahí un hombre era testigo de todo lo que ocurría.

El ser que vestía una piel de mandril se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol, atento a todo lo que acontecía. Una sonrisa perversa podía verse por debajo de la mascara que caracterizaba su peculiar abrigo, disfrutando ver como los aldeanos corrían y gritaban presos de la confusión y el miedo.

—Todo esta saliendo tal y como lo planeé. —se dijo para si mismo mientras reía.

No hacía mucho que él había llegado a este mundo, saliendo de esa apestosa cueva en la que se encontraba el quemado de su creador y ya estaba causando desgracias. Naraku pensó que, probablemente, lo más inteligente que ese humano patético había hecho en su vida fue alimentar a esa horda de espíritus malignos con su alma para darle origen a él, aunque tenía que aceptar que a pesar de todo, el bandido era muy resistente. Soporto el calor de las llamas que lo dejaron con graves quemaduras y como si fuera poco, sobrevivió a la caída desde un precipicio, claro que gracias a eso su condición se agravo al romperse ambas piernas. Tuvo que aceptar que estaba casi agradecido de que aquel ladrón fuera prácticamente una cucaracha, difícil de eliminar. Incluso ahora después de que su existencia no era mas que un mal recuerdo, seguía ocasionándole problemas al permanecer aun en su interior, recordándole cual era su origen y cuales fueron las dos razones por la que deseaba un cuerpo nuevo.

Como si él no lo supiera.

El Hanyou de la piel de mandril sabía perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer, apoderarse de la perla de Shikon y así convertirse en el demonio mas poderoso. La sola idea de verse con tanto poder le provocaba una increíble sensación se satisfacción y no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia ante la idea de estar provocando terror a los demás seres inferiores, ya sean humanos, demonios o híbridos, no importaba, todos temblarían de miedo ante la sola mención de su nombre, un nombre que creía, era perfecto para él.

Después de todo, prácticamente salio del _infierno _al haber sido creado, en parte, por la podrida alma de el peor bandido de la región quien tenia los pensamientos mas inmundos que se podría imaginar y por otra parte, los miles de demonios que le otorgaron poder, con los cuales planeaban hacer realidad su mas grande deseo, el cual era deshacerse de la sacerdotisa Kikyo. Obviamente los demonios estaban tan podridos como el alma de Onigumo, así que él prácticamente era una aberración que iba en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza al haber tenido tal origen y como si no bastara con eso, el ambiente que se produjo en esa cueva después de su nacimiento, llena de fuego como resultado y prueba de lo que el bandido había hecho al vender su alma, el haber caminado por entre las llamas para salir de ese agujero y al hacerlo, mirar atrás y contemplar como el cadáver del humano incapacitado que alguna vez fue un temible ladrón era consumido por las llamas, terminaba de darle ese toque final que confirmaba que él había llegado a este mundo con la sola intención de convertir en un infierno la vida de cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Su sola existencia era un pecado y definitivamente "Naraku" era el nombre perfecto, como si hubiera sido pensado solo para él.

El día anterior él había presenciado la charla entre Kikyo e Inuyasha, esa charla que le provocó un terrible malestar hasta el punto de casi sentir nauseas. Solo de recordar la expresión en sus rostros hacia que ese malestar regresara, sus palabras y sus miradas llenas de promesas y esperanza al imaginar que sus vidas podrían cambiar para siempre y no estaban del todo equivocados, él se encargaría de eso.

Su enojo iba creciendo a medida que trataba de entender como era posible que teniendo semejante joya con tan increíbles poderes, simplemente pensaran en pedir un deseo tan absurdo como ese. Pudiendo pedir un poder ilimitado o ser los gobernante de la región, el país y por que no, ¡el mundo entero!, ellos preferían malgastar esa valiosa oportunidad en un deseo infantil ¿Cómo era posible semejante cosa? ¿Acaso el amor los había vuelto idiotas? No dejaría que eso pasara, él se apoderaría de la perla y los eliminaría, al menos a Inuyasha, si todo salía como esperaba, tal vez podría quedarse con Kikyo, después de todo, tenia que aceptar que había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención y puede que sea a causa de Onigumo, si, lo sabia, pero no podía evitar sentirlo también.

Había algo en esa sacerdotisa que le gustaba, no era ciego, sabia que era hermosa pero era algo más que eso. Mientras mas lo pensaba, deducía que tal vez fuera por su astucia, su inteligencia, su destreza y sus grandes poderes. Era una guerrera vestida de sacerdotisa que todos los días tenia que arriesgar su vida para exterminar a los demonios y espíritus malignos que amenazaban con destruir la paz, siempre peleando pero sin perder cierta elegancia que la hacia ver hermosa incluso aunque estuviera en medio de una batalla.

En cierto momento, Naraku se preguntó si esto era así o eran simples delirios que eran provocados por su lado humano. Lo cierto es que mucho no le importo, la mujer tenía muchas cualidades y al ser una de las sacerdotisas mas reconocidas de la región, estaba a la altura de ser la compañera de quien se convertiría en el demonio más poderoso. Además, en parte, también le debía su vida a ella. Si la mujer nunca hubiese cuidado de Onigumo, nunca se habrían conocido y por lo tanto, el bandido nunca se habría obsesionado tanto con ella hasta el punto de entregar su alma.

Prácticamente el había nacido por y para ella.

Pero un paso a la vez, antes que nada debía apoderarse de la joya y eliminar a los estorbos. Rió, su plan era perfecto, simplemente debía aprovechar ese amor que ellos suponían que se tenían y utilizarlo a su favor, convirtiéndolo en desconfianza y a la larga, en odio. Fue algo muy sencillo, solo debía atacarlos con la forma del otro, así ellos pensarían que habían sido traicionados.

Y así lo hizo.

Primero ataco a la sacerdotisa con la apariencia del hanyou de cabello plateado, hiriéndole de gravedad su hombro derecho y arrebatándole la perla. Después de eso, solo regresó la joya al templo donde solía estar como si nada hubiese pasado y tomando la apariencia de la mujer, atacó al hibrido quien, al igual que Kikyo, cayo en su trampa y presa del odio por haber sido traicionado, se dirigió a la aldea con intención de robar la joya.

Eso fue lo que lo llevo a presenciar todo este espectáculo y ahora solo faltaba una cosa.

—¡Inuyasha! —una mujer gritó a lo lejos sacando a Naraku de sus pensamientos, obligandolo a desviar la mirada y buscar el origen de lo escuchado.

—Hmph, ya era hora. —exclamó el dueño de la piel de mandril al darse cuenta que Kikyo al fin había aparecido apuntando hacia Inuyasha con su arco.

Pudo notar que la herida que le había provocado aun seguía sangrando, eso era bueno, de esa manera la sacerdotisa se vería obligada a utilizar los poderes de la perla para salvar su vida y en un acto tan egoísta, el brillo de la joya se oscurecería aun más. Sonrío ante aquel pensamiento, para él la perla lucia más hermosa cuando estaba infestada por la maldad.

Por unos segundos hubo un cruce de miradas entre el hanyou y la sacerdotisa, miradas que dejaban ver su enojo al sentirse traicionados por la persona en que habían confiado tanto como para desear compartir una vida juntos, un enojo que, a medida que los recuerdos de promesas que no eran mas que palabras vacías iban inundando sus mentes, iba convirtiéndose en odio.

—¡Inuyasha! —volvió a gritar la mujer llena de rencor y sin esperar mas tiempo, disparo su flecha que, gracias a la gran puntería que poseía, dio de lleno en el corazón del hanyou, sellándolo así contra el Árbol Sagrado.

El impacto fue tal que tomo por sorpresa al joven e hizo que soltara la tan valiosa joya, dejándola caer al suelo.

—K-Kikyo, ¿Cómo te atreviste? —preguntaba con dificultad el peliplateado mientras veía como la susodicha caminaba y tomaba la perla en sus manos.

Naraku había visto todo en primera fila y la satisfacción que sentía era tal que tenía que reprimir sus ganas de carcajearse en ese momento. Definitivamente disfruto ver como la sacerdotisa sellaba al estorbo contra el árbol, había sido mejor de lo que imaginó, ¡mucho mejor! Ahora solo tenia que esperar a que Kikyo salvara su vida y así luego podría apoderarse de ella junto con la joya.

—La perla de Shikon… solo por alguien como él… —susurró la mal herida joven mientras contemplaba la joya que tenia en sus manos—. Escucha bien, Kaede, toma la perla y quémala con mi cuerpo. Así nunca caerá en las manos de demonios de nuevo.

Y dicho esto, Kikyo cayó al suelo poniéndole fin a su vida ante los ojos de su hermana menor y los aldeanos que se habían acercado a socorrerla.

El placer del hombre que había provocado toda esa tragedia se desvaneció al ver tal cosa. Miraba visiblemente sorprendido como el ahora cadáver de la mujer se encontraba inmóvil en el piso ¿Qué había pasado? ¡No se suponía que eso tenía que pasar! ¿Por qué mierda esa mujer no utilizó el poder de la perla para salvarse? Estas y muchas mas eran las preguntas que se formaban en la mente de Naraku, no podía entender como era posible que esa mujer hubiese preferido la muerte antes de salvarse, ¿acaso era tan entupida esa mujer? No había ser viviente que se hubiese negado a salvar su vida en su situación, todos valoran su vida y le temen a la muerte, ¡el deseo de cualquiera seria vivir lo mas posible! Pero por lo visto ella era diferente y esto lo sorprendía aun más, hasta el punto de descolocarlo.

Naraku vio como Kikyo era llevada por los aldeanos para cumplir su último deseo. No pudo acercarse a tomar la joya ya que, gracias a ese entupido acto tan altruista por parte de la mujer, el mal que él mismo se había encargado de darle a la perla se purificó y si la tomaba sin cuidado, corría el riesgo de ser purificado él también. Fue entonces que comprendió el porque la sacerdotisa tomó esa decisión, para eliminar el mal. Pero eso no lo convencía, había algo más que eso.

A medida que las horas iban pasando, las personas iban preparando todo para darle el último adiós a la mujer que los protegió durante años. Desde lejos presencio como el cuerpo de esta era consumido por las llamas junto con la perla, lo que provocó que al sentimiento de sorpresa y confusión que aun no había superado se le sumara el de la ira. Las dos cosas que él deseaba estaban desapareciendo de la tierra y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No entendía como su perfecto plan había sido arruinado tan insolentemente, lo enfurecía y mucho. Una vez que todo término, los restos de la mujer fueron colocados en su tumba y los aldeanos regresaron a sus casas.

El día avanzo y la noche cubrió el cielo, junto con unas nubes que luego dieron inicio a la lluvia, parecía como si hasta el cielo estuviera llorando por la sacerdotisa compartiendo el dolor que todos los aldeanos sentían por su perdida. Naraku esperó a que todos los aldeanos se durmieran y avanzo con paso firme hacia la tumba de la joven sin importarle mucho la lluvia que caía y empapaba su abrigo. Se quedo allí parado unos minutos, observando fijamente el lugar donde se encontraban los restos de la mujer que deseaba.

—Idiota. —susurró mientras dejaba unas flores frente a la tumba. No sabia porque lo hacia pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Supuso que era su lado humano—. En verdad eres una idiota, Kikyo, pudiste haberte salvado y seguir disfrutando de tu vida junto con tus seres queridos pero decidiste morir, ¿por qué?

Él hablaba como esperando a que mágicamente ella apareciera y respondiera sus dudas, pero no era tonto, sabia que eso nunca pasaría por esa razón su mente trataba de encontrar una respuesta.

—¿Acaso odiabas tanto tu vida? ¿Estabas tan cansada de pelear que preferiste dejar este mundo antes de seguir viviendo una vida así? ¿O la traición de tu ser amado te dolió tanto que no pudiste soportarlo?

Se detuvo ante esta ultima pregunta, ¿será posible que el dolor de la traición y luego muerte de su ser querido la llevara a tomar esa decisión? Él pensó que era algo ridículo, todos los humanos eran egoístas por naturaleza y ella no sería la excepción. Además, su amor no era tan fuerte como creían, si así hubiera sido, ella hubiera confiado en Inuyasha pero claramente cayo en su trampa. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué diablos lo había hecho? ¿Por qué tenia que morir y seguir los pasos de él? Ante esto ultimo, el hombre de la mascara de mandril abrió mas sus ojos en señal de sorpresa ante esa revelación.

—¿Es por eso? ¿Preferiste seguirlo incluso en la muerte? —exclamó mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños—. Acaso… ¡¿acaso lo amabas tanto como para incluso morir junto con él?!

Estaba visiblemente enojado. No, furioso, ¿Cómo era posible que el amor volviera tan entupida a una persona? No le entraba en la cabeza como alguien podría querer tanto a una persona como para llegar a ese punto, ¡era absurdo! Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿tanto lo amaba? ¿Tanto era el cariño que le tenía? ¿Tanto era su deseo de estar con él? ¿Qué fue lo que ese pulgoso había hecho para ganarse su corazón de esa manera? Las emociones de Naraku eran un descontrol en ese momento, se sentía, confundido y enojado. Enojado porque su plan falló, enojado porque las únicas dos cosas que deseaba ya no existían, enojado por haber descubierto que la razón de todo lo anterior era el imbécil de Inuyasha, enojado por sentirse así y hasta hablar con una tumba inanimada. Lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse de esa manera, tan confundido por sus emociones, tan _humano_. Odiaba a Inuyasha por haber sido la causa de que su plan hubiese fracasado, lo odiaba porque a pesar de haber muerto de una manera tan miserable, Kikyo prefirió ir tras él, lo odiaba porque el había cautivado el corazón de la mujer que ahora jamás podría tener.

—Definitivamente eres una estúpida, renunciar a tu vida por un imbécil como él. —había rencor en sus palabras, rencor e ira—. Y como si con eso no te bastara no solo elegiste morir ¡también te llevaste la maldita perla contigo!

Apretaba los dientes y los puños. Tanta dedicación que le había puesto a su plan para que se arruine por una estupidez como esa. La odiaba, por sobre todo odiaba a Kikyo por haber sido tan tonta como para dejar que su corazón fuera cautivado por un miserable y patético hanyou de pacotilla, la odiaba por haberse atrevido a arruinar su plan de esa manera, ¡por haberse ido de este mundo con perla y todo!

Por dejarlo sin nada.

Los minutos pasaron y aquel hombre aun seguía furioso y confundido, su mente era un caos y odiaba sentirse así, tan vulnerable por culpa de unos estúpidos sentimientos, ¡él no era un humano patético, maldita sea! ¿En que estaba pensando? Él era demasiado para una mujer tan estúpida, ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar en tenerla? Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que esos sentimientos que tanto le molestaban eran producto de su lado humano, ese lado que el tanto aborrecía, debía deshacerse de el, después de todo, hasta la gran Kikyo había muerto por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Sonrió ya mas calmado, era un estúpido por pensar en esa mujer, pero ya no más.

—Disfruta de tu estadía en el infierno, Kikyo y ojala te sea muy placentera. —dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

Y diciendo eso, se dio la vuelta y caminó dejando atrás la tumba de la joven sacerdotisa hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. No valía la pena que pensara en el pasado, aunque la perla no este, encontraría una manera de cumplir sus ambiciones y apoderarse del poder que le fue negado. Pero antes debía deshacerse de un estorbo que aun estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza y era la razón del caos que se produjo en su mente. Se detuvo en seco y cerrando los ojos se concentro en buscar esa mezquina alma que convivía con la suya compartiendo el mismo cuerpo.

—Desaparece. —susurró para si mismo mientras encerraba el alma del bandido Onigumo en lo mas profundo y oscuro de su mente donde permanecería dormido para siempre o al menos hasta que encontrara una manera de deshacerse de él.

No tenia porque sentir esos sentimientos tan inmundos por nadie, él se convertiría en el ser mas poderoso con o sin perla, todos tendrían que arrodillarse a sus pies y los que se entrometieran en su camino serian eliminados sin piedad alguna.

¡Él era el gran Naraku! Y le haría saber eso al mundo.

* * *

**¡Taran! (?) Espero que me haya quedado minimamente aceptable. Debo confesar que esta es la segunda versión de este OneShot, la primera y que se suponía era la original, me había quedado bastante larga y prácticamente era como la versión escrita del capitulo 147-148, mucha descripción de eso y pocas ideas mías por lo que decidí reescribirla y salio esto que creo, quedo mejor.**

**Agradecería que me manden sus reviews para saber que tal les pareció :'D las criticas y consejos son bienvenidos para tratar de mejorar.**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, me despido ¡hasta la próxima!**

**¡Saludos!**

**·Lady Sole·**


End file.
